You Can't Seem To Deny Her
by Iwillforgetthisl8er
Summary: "'We have something good here, Beca, between us. Right here, right now. It's been going on since we met, and definitely since the showers, and I know you feel it too. It's in your eyes every single time you look at me so stop trying to pretend like it's not there, Beca. '"; Beca's oblivious, or maybe she's just in denial, but either way Chloe's sick of her ignorance. T for language


**Hey, guys. This is just a random one shot that I had stuck in my head today. I'm working on a different drabble thing and I'm also working on updating BSWYLEI (trying to get that off of hold) because I'm finally getting past my writer's block a little bit, but I'm not sure how long it'll take to get back on track with that. So, not completely happy with this, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any characters within the Pitch Perfect franchise, nor am I attempting to claim any credit for any characters in Pitch Perfect or the movie itself.**

**Beca POV-**

Your fingers are sliding through the silk-like strands of her hair, untangling curls as you go, your fingers scraping lightly at Chloe's scalp. She lets out a frustrated groan, rolling over so that she's looking up at you, slamming one of her textbooks closed. "What is the point of learning this?" She whines, clearly exasperated. You close the book you're reading, _The Golden Lily_, and look down at her in amusement, your fingers still slipping through her hair rhythmically. "Like, when am I going to need to know all of this mumbo jumbo math stuff? It's not like my job will use it. I want to teach first graders, Becs, not college students." Once she's done venting, she blows the air out of her lungs in a loud sigh, rolling so her face is facing your stomach, burying her face in your shirt. You adjust your arm so you're not squishing her face, still messing with her hair, chuckling as she mumbles into your shirt, trying to hide the butterflies that come from her touch, butterflies that you shouldn't feel for your best friend, who is very much straight and very much not into you.

"What's that?" You ask, tugging at a lock of her ginger hair. "I didn't catch that last part."

Chloe rolls over again to look at you, blushing. She smiles sheepishly as she repeats "I'd much rather just cuddle with you while you pet my hair." And now it's your turn to blush as your hand stops moving, your fingers uncurling from her hair.

"Sorry." You apologize, still blushing profusely, but Chloe sticks out her lower lip at you.

After a moment of silence, she lets out a loud sigh. "Beca," She whines, drawing out your name. "I was being serious." She stares up at you, her features becoming oddly serious as she speaks again, biting at her lip nervously. "I… um… I kinda love it when you do stuff like that." She admits.

You blink a few times at her, her words sinking in, and then you nod. "Stuff like that?" You repeat. She nods, blushing. "What else do I do?" You prod, curious.

Chloe's blush gets deeper. "N-nothing." She stammers, trying to avoid your eyes.

But now you're determined. "No, Chloe, what else do I do?" You ask, making sure that your voice doesn't take on an edge. "I'm not going to pet your hair again until you tell me." You threaten, and Chloe rolls her eyes, but then she sighs and starts to talk.

"Well, for starters, if one of us comes over to the other's dorm and spends the night, you cuddle into me in the middle of the night." Chloe lets out a little giggle as you open your mouth to defend yourself, shaking her head to stop you. "I know you cuddle with me in the day, too, but that's because I ask you too." She adds, and your protests are cut short. "Hmm, let's see… Oh! You memorized my coffee order and my moods so that you know exactly when I need it and how I want it." You blush at that, because that's true, and you can't even deny it. Chloe's tongue pokes out between her lips towards the corner of her mouth, her eyes pointed up and to the left as she thinks. Suddenly, a wide grin spreads across her face and she turns to stare at you. "And then there's that, right there." She tells you, nodding at your expression. "You just stare at me, sometimes, as if I'm the only thing you see." And warning bells are going off in your head because she's not supposed to know that you feel this way and she's not even reacting.

You think that maybe she's just too nice, or maybe she's insanely naïve and doesn't see it. But now Chloe's sitting up, scooting backwards until she's sitting in your lap. She wraps her arms around your neck, leaning closer, her eyes searching yours as she begins listing more things that you supposedly do. "You let me listen to your unfinished mixes and you get this expectant look in your eyes while you wait for me to finish listening and tell you what I think, you sit through movies with me even though you hate them and let me practically hide behind you during the entirety of all scary movies, you always make sure I'm okay, you take care of me when I'm sick, even though you get sick too. Also, you get this adorable little half grin half smirk on your face whenever I do something like this," Chloe demonstrates by dropping her head and placing it on your shoulder, her nose brushing your neck as her warm breath hits your collarbone. You suck in a little gasp of air completely involuntarily, trying to cover it up with a cough.

Chloe chuckles, pulling her head back up to meet your eyes, shaking her head at you. "And you do that whenever I surprise you. And there's this moment, when we're holding hands and I'm about to let go, that you grip my hand a little tighter and I can almost feel you willing me to hold on a little longer." She's so close now that your noses are touching and your lips are almost brushing and then-. You yank your head away, turning it so that she can't see your face, your eyes shutting as you breathe in deeply. Chloe lets out a sound somewhere between a growl and a groan as she slides off of your lap, moving to stand in front of you. You try to look away again but she places her hand on your chin and you know what she wants and you can't seem to deny her that.

You peel your eyes open slowly, your breath catching at the anger in Chloe's eyes. "You can't keep denying it forever, you know." She says, her tone calm but somehow pissed at the same time. "You're gonna have to accept it at some point."

"Accept what?" You ask. Your voice is raw, so you clear your throat.

She rolls her eyes at you, stepping forward, gesturing with one finger between the both of you. "This."

"What?" You prod.

"This." She repeats, only this time she keeps going. "This… connection that we have." You open your mouth to protest but she shakes her head. "Just let me get this out." She sits down beside you, her eyes searching yours. "We have something good here, Beca, between us. Right here, right now. It's been going on since we met, and definitely since the showers, and I know you feel it too. It's in your eyes every single time you look at me so stop trying to pretend like it's not there, Beca. Just tell me what's holding you back."

You know she deserves an answer and if you're being honest you want to share your fears. Your voice is shaky as you start to speak. "Chloe," You somehow manage to get out. Your voice is watery but you keep pushing to speak. "Chlo, I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to get hurt. You know what happened with my parents and-."

"Screw that." She bites out harshly, cutting you off. "God, Becs." Her expression is incredulous as she stares at you. "You're scared of getting hurt or hurting me? You're doing that right now! This hurts." She sounds desperate as she scoots closer to you. "This space that you keep trying to force between us hurts me and I don't believe for a minute that it isn't hurting you, so if that's the only reason you don't want to be with me then fuck it, Beca, because I want this and I know you want it too." Seeing your hesitation, she adds "We aren't your parents. We're never going to get to that point, Becs, we won't let that happen." She must see your decision in your eyes because then her lips are crashing into yours and your hands are back in her bright red curls and she somehow manages to push you back onto the bed, bunching your hair up in her hands and letting it run through her fingers as she uncurls them. Her eyes are wide and glazed as she pulls back.

You're worried for a minute that maybe she's changed her mind, but then a lazy grin stretches across her face and she plants another peck on your lips before laying down on top of you, her head on your chest as you draw patterns on her back. Her smile is satisfied as she says "You also draw patterns on me when you're bored or happy or both."

You laugh, kissing her forehead. "I'm happy right now."

"So, you're my girlfriend now." Chloe informs you, and you laugh again, wrapping your arms around her.

"I love you." You murmur into her hair, and if the sound of her breath catching in her throat before she swallows and responds is any indication, you have just as strong an effect on Chloe as she does on you.

"I love you, too." She promises, kissing you right behind your ear. "Took you long enough." She adds, muttering. You laugh and she joins in, and you think that maybe you _won't_ end up like your parents, because you'll have Chloe there to steady you when things get rough.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please don't forget to R&R with any feedback. :)**


End file.
